


For Micheal

by Castiel_Angel2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2





	1. Chapter 1

Ashley was sitting on the couch watching her 3 year old son. He was playing with a little ball. She smiled at him, he looked so much like his daddy. That's when she heard it. " Micheal come here." She ushered him towards her. He come running. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. " Micheal who's that on tv?" She looked at him. He look and pointed. " Daadddyyy!" Micheal wiggled loose from her and ran up to the tv. He reached up towards the screen. He laughed and laughed. Ashley pulled out her phone and started to record. " Micheal look at mommy, tell daddy hi." Micheal waved and blew a kiss. " Hi daddy." He whispered. Just when she hit stop the phone rang. Ashley light up, " Well hello stranger.." She said into the receiver. The person on the other end smiled. " Hi darlin' how are you?" She sighed, " We miss you so much. When are you coming?" She asked. "Soon" he replied. Just then the door bell rang. " Hold on, someone is at the door." She got up off the couch. " Its ok I have to go. I love you, tell little man I love him too." He replied. She heard a click from the other end. Ashley opened the door, there stood a man with a black ACDC shirt on. He was wearing a Pair of jeans. He had the most amazing green eyes. Freckles scattered over his nose. He had a hand behind his back. " Jensen..." She smiled. He held out his hand and he was holding a single red rose. " Micheal come see whose here." Ashley called out as she took the rose. They could hear the sounds of hurried little feet. " Daddy!" He cried. Jensen held out his arms and scooped him up. " Hey Buddy.." Micheal held on to him for dear life. Jensen hugged him tight and his eyes teared up a bit. " Missed you Daddy.." Micheal cried. Ashley watched the grown man fall apart. Still holding on to the little boy he walked in. Ashley shut the door.

Later that night after dinner and putting Micheal to bed. Ashley and Jensen sat on the couch holding each other. " Ashley I'm so sorry for all of this. This isn't fair for him or you." Jensen teared up a bit. Ashley looked at him, " Jensen we both made the choice remember? I chose to leave with you that night. Don't worry about me, I understand. It's just that when he ask for you, I tell him your at work. I tell him that his Daddy loves him. Even though he can't be here all the time." she said. " I am so sorry for that.... I talked to Danneel. She said that if you wanted you could come down there with us and we could figure this all out." Jensen said hopeful. " You mean she finally forgave you?" She looked up at him. " It took her a long time, but she brought it up the other day while we was on the phone. She said that she also didn't feel like this was fair to Micheal. So she suggested that maybe you and him should come down and y'all can finally meet...." He trailed off. " Well, you know her better then I do. Do you feel like this is the best thing to do?" She asked him. " Well it would save time for everybody. I wouldn't have to shorten my days with everyone." He kissed the top of her head. " How are we going to make this work? I mean your married and have 3 other children. How is this going to unfold? Are you going to be able to handle this?" Ashley asked him. " Well we can find out tomorrow." He looked down at her. Ashley sat up, " What do you mean? You wasn't staying?" She pulled back from him. " I'm was hoping that Micheal and you would drive down with me, Ashley please. Danneel is wanting to meet Micheal. I showed her a picture and I think that is what caused her to come up with idea. She is truly ok with this."

Ashley settled back down and didn't know what to say. Danneel knew that Jensen was still seeing Ashley but just didn't know how to handle it. Ashley was so scared, but she always agreed with Danneel. " Ok....I go and pack some things for Micheal. How long are we expected to stay?" she asked. " Just the weekend, just until Sunday and I'll drive you and him back up here." Jensen hugged Ashley and kissed her. While laying in bed all she could do was think how things would go. She snuggled up to Jensen and laid her head on his chest. There was a very good chance this wont go over so well. She didn't know how she felt about this possibly being the last night she would get to sleep next to him. The next morning came quickly. Ashley woke to the sound of Micheal laughing. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Slowly getting out of bed she walked to the kitchen to see Jensen making faces at Micheal. " Hi mommy!" Jensen turned to see Ashley pouring herself a cup of coffee. " Morning mommy.." Jensen walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck, " It's gong to be ok I promise." he whispered into her ear. She took a deep breathe and let it out. " When do we leave?" She sat down at the table and drank from her cup. " Well as soon as we get breakfast ate, and load the truck, we can hit the road." Jensen sighed. " Daddy you go bye-bye?" Micheal asked. " No Buddy. You, me, and mommy are going bye bye." he explained to him. After the truck was loaded, Ashley got Micheal in his car seat and prepared herself for the 4 hour drive. As they pulled out of the drive Jensen grabbed her hand and squeezed. " Its going to be ok, trust me." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive down wasn't too bad. But the closer they got the more Ashley felt sick. She just couldn't get herself to calm down. When they pulled up to the house, it was just amazing. She just couldn't get over the size. It made her house look a studio apartment. Jensen noticed her expression, apparently she didn't contain it as much as she wanted. He leaned towards Ashley, " Yeah I know." She just looked at him. Ok now I'm really going to be sick. Danneel stood by the front door waiting for them to arrive. Jensen got out, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Ashley got out and took a deep breath. She opened the back door and saw that Micheal was sleeping. She carefully took him out of the car seat trying not to wake him. Jensen grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the house. Ashley took another deep breath and followed. Danneel and Jensen just glanced at each other as he walked in. " You must be Ashley.." Micheal started to stir a bit. Just then Jensens daughter ran up to Danneel, " Whose that mommy?" she asked shyly. She bent down to her level and replied. " J J, This is one of daddies friends." Micheal woke up and rubbed his little eyes. He looked around and looked confused. " Hey sleepy head." Ashley kissed him on the cheek. When Micheal turned and looked at Danneel, she noticeably took a deep breath. " Hey sweetie wont you go in a play while we get them settled in ok?" J J took off running.

Jensen slowly walked up to Danneel and put his arm around her waist. " Daddy." Micheal reached out for him. Jensen grabbed him, " Did you have a good nap buddy?" Micheal laid his head on Jensen shoulder. Ashleys heart just melted. " Well are we all going to stand out here or go inside?" Danneel spoke up. We all filed through the door, " Hey JJ, can you come here please." Jensen called out. She come running and said " yes daddy," She looked up at him. " hey can you take Micheal here and show him your toys." Jensen set him down, JJ went to take his hand but Micheal backed up and wasn't having it. " Hey buddy its ok, you can go play." JJ reached for his hand again and he slowly took it. " Its okay, I have a lot of toys." He looked up at Ashley, she smiled at him. Michael finally went with her. 

They all sat there in silence, finally it was Danneel who spoke first. " So Ashley...How was the trip?" Ashely looked at Jensen then down to the floor. " It was ok, I guess." Again silence, you could feel the tension is the air. Jensen opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. " Okay, I'm going to put this out there. I'm glad you and Michael made it down here. Some of the resentment I had towards you is gone. You don't have to worry about any of that. Jensen and I have had....discussions....about the situation. But I believe it's time to work this out. Which is why I asked him to talk to you. "

She glanced over at him, " I also know your still in a relationship with him." she took a deep breath and let it out. Jensen glanced over at Ashley," Danneel, I don't think that is something you need to worry about. Ashley and I had come to an agreement, we don't have.." He was cut off by the beeper on the oven. Danneel jumped up and went over to the check on it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was very strange for Ashley. Never would she have thought things would be like this. Here she was sitting down for a meal with Daneel, Jensen, JJ, and Micheal. She was very cautious of everything. But to see how happy Michael was with being here with his Daddy, was almost enough for her to let her guard down. Daneel looked over at Michael watching him slowly chew his little pieces of chicken. " Is that good?" Michael lookedover at his momma, " Its okay, Don't be shy." He nodded his head at Daneel. Jensen looked down at JJ, " Are you not hungry?" She looked up at him, " yes Daddy I was just thinkin." She took some bites of her mashed potatoes. " What you thinking about?" Daneel asked her. " Are you his Daddy?" She asked curious. All of the Adults just looked at each other. " Well sweetie, yes...I am his daddy..." Jensen replied carefully. JJ looked at him and you could see the wheels slowly turning in her head. " But mommies not his mommy, she is." She pointed over to Ashley. " That's right.." Daneel watched JJs reaction. It was quiet for a bit. but to everyones surprise she smiled and said "Okay." Then went back to eating. That was the extent of the conversations over dinner. Later that night Jensen went to put the kids down for bed. " Ashley could you follow me outside please." Daneel motion for her. Ashley took a deep breath and followed. Daneel had a wine bottle and 3 glasses sat out on the table. She poured Ashley one and then herself. Both women walked over the chairs and sat down, " So that went well with the children." she smiled. A few minutes had past without either one speaking. " So I have his side I would like to know yours, to try to help me understand." She took a big swallow of her wine. 

Ashley took a deep breath, " Honestly I don't have a reason. I was just sitting there at the bar sulking. I was in a bad place in my life then. Drinking was the only way I could get away for a bit. Next thing I knew there was this guy sitting down next to me. I looked over and instantly knew who it was." she paused taking a drink of her wine. " We got to talking and drinking more. He talked about you and JJ. About how much he missed you both. We talked about me and my pitiful life. Then when my cab was out front he insisted he ride with me to make sure I got home okay. He even walked me to the door. One thing lead to another and now here we are. " Ashley looked over at Daneel and saw that she was trying to control herself. " I guess you could say he was weakened by his loneliness, and I needed pity. But that doesn't excuse what we did. I'm sorry for it happening, but I don't regret it. He gave me the most amazing gift." Ashley looked back towards the house. Daneel looked down at the ground, " Ashley I'm done blaming you, I"m done blaming him. But it took a long time to trust him again. I still have my doubts, I know when he stops by to see Michael, he's there to see you too. When he comes home, guilt just radiates off him. So the reason I wanted you here was to suggest something." Jensen walked out and sat down across from us. He looked so worn down, he took the other glass and filled it. " I know he cares for you deeply, I see it every time he talks about you and Michael. I know he still loves me and JJ. He is an amazing father, I believe that it would be a good idea if you and Michael were to move down here. That way Michael and JJ can both have their father. Also maybe we can figure out how this triangle is going to work with us." 

Pouring another glass Ashley took a few minutes to choose her words carefully here. " What your saying is, You would be ok with Michael and I living this close to you. Your right Michael needs his Dad. But I don't think it would be wise for us to do that. I need to do what is best for my son. I don't want him to get hurt in all of this. I already hate myself for bringing him into this situation. This is messy for everybody. How do I know that things are going to be okay once we get down here. You could wake up one morning and decide that you can't handle this anymore. Hell I could do that myself." Jensen cut her off, " We are not asking you to make a decision right this second. He is my son too, I want to be able to do the best I can for him. I want to be able to see him more. I want to be able to provide better for him. I know you are doing the best you can and your doing an amazing job at it. We just thought maybe this would be easier on the both of you."

"Well it's getting late so lets all go to bed and you think on it Ashley okay? Tomorrow I have plans for the kids, so hopefully it will be okay if Michael comes with us." Daneel Grabbed our glasses and headed inside. Ashley just sat there not moving. How could I get mad about this? They are trying to offer to help Michael. But I don't this doesn't feel right to me. All these thought keep circling in her head. " Ashley come on I'll show where the spare bedroom is." Jensen motioned for her. She got up and followed him. They passed Daneel in the kitchen, and walked up a small set of stairs. The room wasn't to big, but it was just right for someone visiting. Ashley saw her stuff sitting over by the wall. " I'm Jensen this is all just to much for me today. I can only imagine how Michael feels about all of this." Ashley teared up a bit. " Don't cry, Daneel and I knew this was going to be a bit overwhelming for all of us." He pulled her in close. She held on to him and didn't want to let go. " Ash, look at me. Listen to me closely. Daneel is trying her best to try to make this all work. Please just consider it the offer." Ashley pulled back a bit and looked up at him. A few seconds past and nobody moved. Jensen leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Just then Daneel cleared her throat from behind them. Jensen pulled back quickly and turned to see Daneel. He gave her a look and walked out. Daneel stared him down as he walked down the to the other end of the hall. Ashley couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears just started to fall. Daneel looked back at her. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Ashley placed her head in her hands, and just started sobbing. Daneel took that as her cue to leave. Walking back down the hall to her and Jensens room, a tear fell. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danneel looked over at the clock on the night stand. She sighed it was only 4am. She didn't sleep at all. Everything that happened just circled in her head. Then seeing them kiss was all just to much. He wasn't ready for that. She wanted this to work so much, but now....Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Ashley was right, was Danneel really ready to accept this or was she lying to herself. There was a child involved in this. But that's what she used as her fuel to forgive Jensen. But could she truly forgive Ashley. There was no excuse for what happened between them. But they are human, and when things are bad in our life we seek out comfort. Its just human nature.

Jensen rolled over and faced her. She looked at him and whispered, "Why..Why did you do this to us?" Danneel got out of bed and went to JJs' room. There was this sweet innocent little girl laying peacefully in her bed, over to her left was this beautifully little boy. She knew it wasn't his fault, none of it was. She bent down and lightly kissed JJ on her head. Just then she heard some clanking coming from the kitchen. Danneel walked towards the sounds. " Shit, where are the cups at?" Ashley whispered to herself. Danneel answered, " The door to your right." Ashley jumped. " Oh thank you.." She grabbed one and filled it with water. " Couldn't sleep either?" She said after taking a drink. " No not really." Danneel replied as she walked over to the table. Nothing more was said for a a bit. You could feel the thickness in the air. " Ashley I know he loves you, I know he loves me. So we are going to have to figure this out. I know what its like to be lonely and feel like my world is falling apart. It happens every time he lives. When I seen him kiss you it was like a punch in the gut..." Ashley took a deep breath, " You know its funny how life is sometimes.. I would have never thought in a millions years I would have a child with a married man. I see what you seen in him. He's charming, caring, over all a good man. I'm truly sorry that I had messed things up for you. I have tired and tired to tell myself to let him go...I have even cried myself to sleep over it. But every time I look at Michael I see him. Then I think what kind of mother would I be if I took his father away from him." Ashley tears up, Danneel gets up and walks over to her. She places her hand on Ashleys shoulder. " From what I can tell and from what Jensen has told me, you are a damn good mother. Maybe if we were able to get to know each other a little more, this might get easier. Put all of our feelings behind us and start over." Ashley looked over to her and nodded. " That sounds like a good idea." Jensen said from the doorway. They both looked at him. He smiled real big and walked over to them with his arms open. The girls hugged him. "Well since every one is a awake now, I guess I will tell you the plans for the day." Danneel went to the coffee pot and got it going. 

After the kids got up Danneel took them and Ashley to the park. She insisted to take them shopping too. Ashley tried to protest but Daneel wasn't having it. They spent most of the day out on the town. The day went pretty well. Michael and JJ had a blast, which is what this was all about. Danneel and Ashley talked about different things and tired to get to know each other. When the days events were over they headed home. It was about dinner time when everybody finally got settled. Jensen suggested they order pizza and watch a movie with the kids. After they got done eating the adults settled down on the couch while JJ picked out a movie. Michael climbed up in his daddys lap and JJ in Danneels. They looked like one big happy family. But tomorrow was the end of this little adventure. The next morning Ashley got all of their stuff and packed it in the truck. Jensen did a walk through to make sure they didn't forget anything. " Come on buddy you ready to go home?" Jensen said as he picked up Michael. JJ ran over to Jensen and grabbed his legs, " Daddy are you leaving again?" She cried. " I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be back tonight baby." She let him go and wiped her tears. Ashley told Danneel and JJ bye and took Michael from Jensen. She walked over to the truck and got in. She watched Jensen say goodbye to his family. He headed to the truck and waved to them one last time. " Ready?" he asked. " Yes.." Ashley replied. 

On their way home Ashley grabbed Jensens hand. He looked over at her and didn't say anything. Neither one of them spoke the whole trip. There was nothing else to be said. Now there were decisions to be made. They weren't easy ones either. Of course it would take some time, but Ashley did want to do what was right. Maybe they would start with baby steps, she could handle that.


End file.
